


Antlers of Pleasure

by Ggff5566, kit_Kat123



Category: Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon & Comics)
Genre: Eventual Smut, Fluff and Smut, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rough Sex, The Unknown (Over the Garden Wall), Trapped
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:00:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27446020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ggff5566/pseuds/Ggff5566, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kit_Kat123/pseuds/kit_Kat123
Summary: Wirt gave himself up for Greg instead, believing he would become oil for the Dark Lantern. Yea, he thought wrong.The Beast done something to Wirt and Wirt isnt happy. Now, he must pay for his consequences.Forever a Lantern-Bearer and a toy for the Beast.
Relationships: The Beast/Wirt (Over the Garden Wall)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Antlers of Pleasure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wirt done something terrible. It caused his soul being taken away and his life in the real world was pulled away, so this only leaves him to do one thing. 
> 
> Serve.

Everything was cold. The feeling of needles sprinkled the skin of Wirt's body through his clothes. His entire body was cold, hurting. His chest hurt the most. It wasn't helping with icy air being inhaled into his lungs. He would wheeze lightly, the cold waking up his brain up. His eyelids were blind by light, sunshine bleeding through the skin and into his vision, causing him to flinch. He tossed his head to the left, sending a painful throb through his spine. Wirt's eyes peeked open and looked to see on his left the ice covered ground and dead trees and small bits of green blades peeking through the thin layer of snow. With his brain waking up, his body started to react to the cold more, causing him to shiver intensely. The pilgrim parted his mouth, lips chapped, to bring in large amounts of cold air. He couldn't stand this coldness, the pain. Another thing he is now feeling is hunger, feeling weak even more from this, his stomach empty and clutching. He looks to his right since there was no warmth on his left, his mind only seeking warmth and the only thing he can think of is... something black? Why does it call to him? Looking to his right, sitting a foot from his head was a lantern. _The Black lantern_ , Wirt thought, _warm-mth._ His first action was to grab it, so he did with unfound strength, curling around this lantern with a caring grip, shivering less now since it's warmth spilled onto him. His hunger tho, gotten stronger from that movement. He didn't know he was this weak! He has to do something now or he'll die. Wirt took one more glance at the lantern and gotten a vivid memory. Beatrice, Gregory, Jason, and The... **Beast**.

_The only thing that was surrounding Wirt was utter darkness, the boy could not see in front of him... but behind him, was The Beast. "Your brother is safe and sound here, boy," The Beast spoke from behind in his usual hoarse voice. "Speaking of your brother..." He approached the boy from behind and put his hand on his shoulder. "Your soul will replace his... and I believe your soul will work well with the Lantern-Bearer~" He hummed. Wirt's tensed up, the feeling of those cold, oily hands against his back caused his hair to stand up and his spine rattle, then a pull feeling was right where the Beast had his hand. He pulled on Wirt's insides through his back, with his bare hands, and out came a white sheet, appearing in The Beast's hands, the boy gasping out in unbelieve pain, something left his body! Wirt's soul, of that matter. The soon-to-be-Lantern-Bearer didn't know what was pulled from him, but it felt vail. His insides curled and his heart beating quickly, he felt cold and empty, what... what was that?! The Beast opened the top of the lantern, gently inserting Wirt's soul into it. Wirt couldn't understand any of this, looking back to see the white sheet hover over the entrance of the lantern, waving around. Wirt wanted that sheet back, he knew it was his, but didn't know it was his soul, piecing it together gave him the idea it was his soul, though. The boy's eyes widen as he stared at The Beast, death, with fear and pain painted on his face. Wirt turned around slowly, feeling his insides chilling, reaching out for that sheet, but before he could reach it, his soul was dunk into the lantern, causing his vision going white. The boy fell forward, only seeing those glowing eyes of The Beast, insides screaming in pain. The Beast stared at the boy with his bright glowing eyes, being silent._  
  
Back from the memory, barely understanding what the Beast pulled from him and put into the lantern, Wirt stared down at the lantern's light, seeing two figures inside, dancing. Side. By. Side. The boy's breath hitched, unsure how to feel of this. Was that him? It felt like him and that other tall being was the Beast for sure. He closed his eyes to avoid eye contact from this lantern, it felt like he was being stared at, it was unsettling. The snow around Wirt's body started melting again, as it has always been, and was absorb by his clothes; his pants, shirt, and cape were wet, bits of his hair was wet against his cheek, like his dunked 3rd of his body in water. His feet felt non-existent, making his legs feel like noodles even if he was laying down. His nose was redder than ever and his ears were worse compared to his nose, looking like a red grape was painted over his ear lobes. While his eyes were closed, Wirt could picture a house with a nice warm fire, the warmness. A nice batch of brownies with sugar powder, the food. The fire burning in this very lantern against his chest, the comfort. The smell of oil, how tasty it would be- _wait... oil? What the! No_ , Wirt thought, shaking the thought away, opening his eyes to the bright ground of snow and small patches of grass. _Why am I smelling oil_ , Wirt questioned his brain, _I can't drink oil, I'm not..._ **_oh._**

What Wirt saw was The Beast, carrying a bottle of oil, which was from the Woodman. He was right beside him. "The hunnnger..." The Beast said, growling with the word "hunger", "It is growing... with your soul kept in the lantern, as well as mine..."

Wirt could nearly jump up and grab the bottle of oil, if only he wasn't so cold and weak. The boy could only stare up at the Beast's eyes and stutter to the odd feeling it sent down his back, shuttering only one word, "B-b-beast..."

The Beast trailed over to the boy, looking down at him. Pale brown roots came from the forest ground, the roots gripped onto Wirt, pulling him close toward themselves, to warm him. He knelt down next to the boy. "You need some warmth and energy..." The Beast told him, he held out his blackened hand and in his woody, large hand was a bottle of oil. He reached forward to grab the lantern from Wirt, who went stiff from the Beast's presence. "Here, boy." He hummed.

The oil being poured into the lantern made Wirt feel odd but great. It was like he ate without eating. How could this be? Wirt was puzzled but didn't question that right now, he wanted more. He gripped one of the roots that were wrapped around him, to keep him lifted up, he reached out for the lantern and grabbed the bottle, forcing the Beast to pour the oil in quicker. Wirt gasped from this, not realizing that could hurt him! He stopped and gripped his throat as if choked.

Wirt's action made The Beast pour the oil in quicker, feeling the toxicity in him as well. A hiss of agony came out of The Beast.

"W-what was that?" Wirt questioned, new to this. Unsure of this. He looked up at the Beast, seeking the comfort of the coldness still.

The Beast looked down at Wirt. "The oil, boy... the oil is reacting." He hissed. With the oil in the lantern, some of the warmth from the lantern seemed to light up more, making Wirt numb to the cold.

The boy land against the roots, clearly not understanding. First, he was eager for the oil. Then he was choked on nothing when he uncontrollably forced the Beast to pour it into the lantern quicker, the Beast even choked too! What was going on? Wirt kept questioning everything, piecing it together. He... he is in the lantern.... isn't he? Wirt's eyes widen, now not being cold and more control of himself, he darted up and fell over the roots, getting his feet stuck in the roots.

"No! No! It's not real- AH!" He shouted before falling, "Oof."

The Beast continued to look down at Wirt and with a gentle pull, made the roots go away from the boy's feet. He picked Wirt off of his feet to make him stand up and sat him down. "Oh... it _is_ real." The Beast said, his voice having a bit of a growl in his voice, kneeling down a bit to meet Wirt's eyes. "And I believe you should... _enjoy this experience_ ~ After all... your brother's soul is safe, you're happy, are you not?" He asked. 

Wirt stumbled a bit to stand, but once getting footing. He stared back up at the Beast in shook, he was unsure of his question. Was he happy? Was the Beast lying about his? Deep down he knows it's true, but being happy? He'll... he'll be happy after knowing Greg is really safe and not a oil tree... thing- whatever those are called. He backed away from the Beast and gripped his cape, answering the Beast finally, "I'll be happy once knowing he is truly safe. Who knows, you could be uh... lying to me!" 

The Beast looked at Wirt. "Take, my word for it." He told him. "I am truly aware that your brother is indeed safe..."

_Take their word for it?_ Wirt questioned. He kept his eyes on the Beast and slowly backing up, Wirt raised his feet high and push it hard against the earth. He took off running, clearly not wanting to be around the Beast and not going to believe.


End file.
